


That Felt Good Didn't It?

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Bukkake, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Sexual Coercion, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Laura Matsuda doesn't like Juri Han by any means, but there is an undeniable magnetism the Korean criminal possesses.





	That Felt Good Didn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for an anonymous client. You can keep tabs on when I post commissions as well as how to commission me at my Twitter: https://twitter.com/NsfwSwindle

“Well well, Laura Matsuda, fancy meeting you here.”

 

That voice made Laura’s hair stand on end the instant she heard it. That teasing superior tone of voice could only belong to Juri Han, easily one of Laura’s least favourite people. As she turned around she wished that she had just been hearing things, but no, to her dismay there she stood in the middle of the busy Rio de Janeiro street. The slim Korean woman gave her a sleazy smirk, one anyone who ever had to deal with Juri had seen numerous times and began walking closer towards her. Laura moved away from the centre of the street, towards the storefronts, hoping to keep anyone from being caught up in the disarray if Juri tried to start something and she prepared herself for the worst.

 

“So,” Juri began, slinking close to Laura as she peered up and down the Brazilian’s curvy body, “what’re you doing here?”

 

“I live here.” Laura replied flatly, her brow furrowed in annoyance.

 

If Juri had just come here to ask assinine questions, Laura had half a mind to kick her ass and save herself the time. However, Juri seemed to barely take in the answer, her eyes still zeroing in on Laura’s body, licking her lips. Laura was used to people looking at her body, she was proud of it after all, but there was something different about the way Juri was doing it that almost made her shiver, whether out of disgust or titillation she could not say.

 

“Still repping your jiu-jitsu?” Juri asked.

 

“Yes. I could give you a taste if you wanted.”

 

“Ooh, simmer down there girl.” Juri flashed her an evil look, “Must get tiring. You are the heir to the dojo, aren’t you? Ever feel the need to let off some steam?” 

 

Juri stepped even closer to Laura, she was 4 inches shorter, but somehow she had an ignorable presence to her. She was wearing her standard dudou top and a much more casual pair of sweats, sharing Laura’s penchant for exposed skin. It occurred to Laura that at this range she had an advantage, but considering her lack of overtly aggressive moves, Laura decided to play this whole thing by ear.

 

“The Matsuda's work hard and they play hard.” Laura answered.

 

“How hard?” Juri asked, “I don’t think anyone in this whole country could show you as good of a time as I can.”

 

Laura blushed, cursing herself for it and appearing weak. There was something here going unsaid, however, and something in Juri’s tone that made her very very curious. 

 

Juri gave her a cocky smile and her eye gave a sinister flash. A hand pressed against Laura’s midriff briefly and ran down her abs, gently tugging on her waistband before leaving her. Suddenly Juri started walking away, and before Laura could protest Juri turned down an alleyway and motioned Laura to follow her before disappearing into it. Much to her own dismay, Laura couldn’t ignore the Korean street fighter and reluctantly followed her into the alley. Juri was, of course, waiting for her, propped against a wall wearing that same sleazy smile.

 

“Curious huh, girly?” Juri asked.

 

“Maybe I just came to kick your ass in private.”

 

“Don’t lie, I know you want some. I don’t blame you, I’d want me too.” Juri replied.

 

Laura really wanted to wipe that smirk off her face but she was beginning to worry she was right and that she did want Juri Han, despite her dislike for her. Laura glared at Juri but the sadist didn’t give an inch, her eyes just as steely and her smirk never leaving.

 

“How about you take that top off and we can get started.” Juri suggested.

 

“And why would I do that?”

 

“Cut the shit, I’ve got what you want, we both know that. Meet me halfway and I can give you a taste.” 

 

The two kept staring at each other, but Juri was unyielding and her magnetism was undeniable. In spite of herself, Laura untied the knot of her gi, allowing her top to drop to the ground and baring her chest for Juri who nodded in appreciation. Her big tits were the same light brown as the rest of her though they were dotted by darker brown nipples and looked good and heavy. They were what Juri thought of as the ideal tits, large and surely capable of a nice bounce. 

 

“Happy?” Laura asked.

 

“Immensely.” Juri answered, grabbing the boobs in either hand and lightly groping them, getting an idea for their weight and feel.

 

“What are you-!”

 

“Oh shut up, don’t pretend you didn’t know this was coming when you took your tits out.” Juri retorted.

 

Laura couldn’t quite argue with that she had to admit, and feeling Juri play with her tits was admittedly nice. In most things, Juri acted with hungry abandon and this was no exception, her hands roughly massaging and feeling all over Laura’s chest as the Brazilian woman held her tongue. Juri had thought about Laura’s chest often and she was delighted to finally get the slut to take off that gi and give her a look. Finally, Juri decided she’d had her fill and removed her hands, though decided to give Laura’s chest a light slap and watched her tits swing as a result. Laura gave a small huff of displeasure but otherwise stayed silent.

 

“Bounce.” Juri ordered.

 

“Bounce?”

 

“Like your tits. Come on, give me a little show.”

 

Laura gave an annoyed sigh but did as told hopping lightly on her toes as her heavy tits jiggled for Juri. She was used to people wanting to see her tits, so this was frankly par for the course for Laura who had entertained these thoughts with numerous partners already, though she was still waiting to see what separated Juri from that ilk. Juri for her part stood back and took in the show, watching Laura’s jugs in motion without that pesky gi to contain them. Juri licked her lips in anticipation, it was amazing really that she managed to fight women like Laura regularly without getting distracted, though now that she had her for herself something was most definitely stirring in her.

 

“You can stop now Laura, you’ve got quite the impressive rack.” Juri complemented.

 

“Jealous?” Laura asked as she quickly slowed her bouncing to a complete stop.

 

“You wish. Now, get on your knees.” Juri commanded.

 

Laura gave her another wary look but did as told. She was admittedly getting very excited, Juri’s bluster had to have some reason behind it, and presenting her chest for her had turned Laura on more than she was willing to let on. Juri thumbed at the front of her waistband, hooking it and slowly pulled them down, exposing a cock that she had somehow managed to hide until now. It flopped forward as soon as it was uncovered, hard as hell and bigger than any Laura had seen before. As she stared stunned she reflected that perhaps while other penises were just that, Juri’s was a true cock. It was thick, long, veiny, and rock hard like all proper cocks should be and Laura realized with a mix of horny excitement and disgust that she’d have no choice but to pleasure this monster. The only issue being that it belonged to Juri Han.

 

“Speechless, huh? Well you don’t really need to talk to suck cock I suppose.”

 

Juri waved her cock slightly in front of Laura’s face trying to regain her attention. Laura’s eyes snapped back to Juri’s who she realised was trying to tell her something, though she had missed it. Juri laughed at her sudden cock-hungriness and stroked her shaft absent-mindedly. 

 

“Here’s your treat for doing what you were told. Don’t keep me waiting, girl.” Juri talked down to her, something that usually got on Laura’s nerves quick though she barely registered the tone.

 

Reaching for the shaft tentatively, Laura gripped it softly but firmly. It was nearly a foot if it was an inch, and Laura began rubbing against the shaft. Juri prided herself on her cock and its ability to dwarf most any men, Laura was simply the most recent woman to fall for her wiles and would definitely not be the last if Juri had her way. Laura soon instinctively moved for Juri’s balls with her free hand, softly groping and feeling their weight, finding they, like Juri’s cock, put most men’s to shame. As her hands worked Laura felt the need for a taste and moved her mouth to Juri’s head, pressing her soft lips against it and lapping the tip of her tongue against that most sensitive part of Juri who gave an appreciative moan for the Brazilian martial artist.

 

Juri gave a small buck of her hips, pushing her head past Laura’s lips before slinking her cock back, chuckling at how much Laura’s eyes widened. Laura, however, didn’t seem to mind, continuing as she was doing, stroking her shaft and massaging her balls while her tongue and lips pressed on Juri’s head. Laura pushed forward taking the cock past her lips, willingly this time. She pressed on as far as she could go, settling a little further than halfway before retracting. Her tongue pressed up against the bottom of Juri’s cock all the while, slickening her shaft and getting a good taste at the same time. Juri decided she could get used to this, Laura’s technique surpassing that of most girls she’d had, though her seeming unwillingness to take more than half of her dick was an issue she noted. And, as Laura continued to move her mouth up and down the shaft she didn’t, in fact, risk taking more than she was comfortable, worried she would gag.

 

Juri decided that that was a quirk she’d have to teach Laura to drop though for the moment Laura was doing an admirable job. Laura’s fingers gave a tighter grope of Juri’s balls every so often as she picked up the pace, her head bobbing up and down at an increasing rhythm before settling her pace. If her previous lays were any indication, Juri would be finishing soon. Laura never had to wait long when she put her lips on a cock, she was actually quite proud of her oral ability and Juri’s moans seemed to confirm this for her. Juri was not exceptionally vocal in her pleasure, but every so often a light sigh or sharp inhale through her teeth would belie her otherwise uncaring demeanour. Laura moved her mouth off Juri’s cock, but before she could complain, Laura put her tongue to work in its place, running it all along Juri’s meat. 

 

Laura alternated between sliding her flat tongue against the sides and bottom and running the tip around her plump head. Pulling her face away from the cock briefly, Laura moved beneath the base, running her tongue against Juri’s low-hanging sack while her hand continued stroking Juri at a brisk pace. As she sucked and licked on Juri’s nuts she couldn’t help but anticipate her climax with glee. She suspected that Juri’s load would be beyond sizable and couldn’t wait to receive it, planning on letting her finish all over her face rather than try and swallow such a magnitude of semen. 

 

“Mmm, you like those?” Juri asked, thrusting her hips forward so her balls swung forward into Laura’s face.

 

Laura could only give a positive mumble as she took Juri’s balls into her mouth again. Finally, Laura pulled herself from Juri’s balls, making a ‘Pop’ sound as the suction of her lips parted with the loose skin. Moving her primary attention back to the shaft Laura’s mouth peppered the length with kisses and licks, moving from base to head which she then started to dutifully suckle. 

 

“Gchk!” Juri exclaimed with a shudder.

 

Finally the moment, Laura had been expecting, she moved her face back away from the cock as she frantically stroked with both hands. Without other warnings Juri’s member erupted. Laura lost count at three spurts of spunk when she had to close her eyes lest she be blinded. Most landed on her face though some shot into her open mouth which Laura eagerly swallowed as she was practically blanketed. Just like the size of Juri herself, this eruption, and it deserved such a magnificent descriptor, was beyond most if not all men a fact Juri seemed intimately aware of and now Laura was too. 

 

As Laura gulped down the last of what she had in her mouth she wiped the cum too close to her eyes and swallowed that as well allowing her to finally look up at the Korean stud. Juri loved looking at Laura’s dark face covered in her semen, especially after that cold welcome. Juri put both hands on the back of Laura’s head, pressing it forward directly under her cock which she laid onto her face with a sinister giggle. Juri noted with satisfaction that her cock was longer than the Brazilian sluts face and rubbed it against that pretty coated face, her hips very lightly rocking forward and back as Laura moaned for her. She evidently liked the feel of a warm dick rubbing it’s warmer cum on her and given who was doing it to her, Juri figured she couldn’t blame the Matsuda girl.

 

Still, this was all a mere warm-up, an appetizer to the main course whether the Matsuda girl realized it or not. After giving her a couple more moments of simple slutty reverie, Juri pulled her still rock hard cock off her face, almost eliciting a protest from Laura before Juri silenced her by pressing her head against those plump lips.

 

“Hold still, and don’t you dare bite.” Juri commanded with a threatening tone, taking Laura aback for a moment.

 

Juri gave a single hard thrust, forcing her cock past Laura’s lips all the way to the base. Laura choked involuntarily and tears began to well up though her gag reflex was much too relaxed by now to get triggered even with such a long shaft going down her throat. 

 

“Good girl~” Juri praised as Laura didn’t try to hurt her, though her hands had moved against Juri’s muscled thighs trying to brace herself.

 

Juri decided to give her a small respite, sliding her cock back. Her head rested on Laura’s tongue and she seemed to appreciate the break, her tongue starting to swirl around the still slightly leaking head. Not one to let a girl get to comfortable, Juri forced her cock back down Laura’s throat loving the feeling of sliding her whole cock against that slick tongue. Figuring Laura had had long enough to grow accustomed to her mammoth penis down her throat Juri began in earnest. Juri’s hips rocked back and forth not even trying to ease her into it. Balls smacked against Laura’s chin with each thrust though she couldn’t even pay attention to that as each thrust threatened to choke her, many of which did.

 

Laura sounded like she would gag at any moment after each thrust though Juri trusted her ‘experienced’ mouth and throat to deal with her onslaught. Each thrust was accentuated by Juri forcing Laura’s head down it at the same time, ensuring she got as deep as she needed to violently claim that mouth. The Korean street fighter thrust and humped with the same ferocity of an animal in heat, hips moving even faster and faster much to Laura’s disbelief.

 

“How’s this cock taste, slut? Told you you’d never had someone like me!” Juri exclaimed punctuating each sentence with a, particularly forceful thrust.

 

“GCKH!” Laura choked after a particularly violent hilt from Juri.

 

Slowly, too slowly for Laura’s taste, she was growing accustomed to the dick forcing its way down her throat. By that time, however, Juri was gearing up for her finish, getting even rougher if that was possible. Had Juri been facefucking an ordinary girl she’d no doubt have broken her plaything though Laura was made of tougher stuff. Juri’s legs bent slightly as she pumped her hips though now at a slightly downward angle. Each thrust bore enough force to make a harsh slapping sound as her heavy balls smacked into Laura’s face as Juri finally emptied herself for a second time. To her dissatisfaction, Laura barely even got a taste as Juri’s spunk shot straight down her throat at each thrust. Four, five, six, it became hard to keep count as Juri seemed to give an even bigger load than her first.

 

Finally, Juri’s thrust halted and as she unsheathed her schlong, Laura falling backwards and having to catch herself. As Laura panted heavily, coughing up sperm and wiping excess from the side of her mouth, Juri looked down in sadistic satisfaction.

 

“And if you ever get tired of all the slobs around here, now you know where to get some half-decent dick.” Juri told her as she put her sweats back on and turned to leave the alley with a smug sense of satisfaction.

 

Laura was left lying in the alleyway panting, topless, and with cum still on her face. She hated Juri still, nothing had changed that, but Laura had to admit she knew how to use her cock, and she’d likely be giving her another call sooner or later.


End file.
